Here, ghosty...(formerly Boo)
by Jayd
Summary: Summaries give everything away. Then you dont always read fics. Sometimes you do,sometimes you don't. So, just read my pathetic fic to find out.
1. Scarlett Warren

1 Prue deserved more than the little stone that only said her name, and the timeline of her death. I know that, and I didn't even know her. And I could never, ever fill her place, no matter what Piper and Phoebe say. Its sort of bad that I get the amazing powers, and Princess Prue didn't. Telekinetic and astral projection powers, I think they were, are amazing, but nothing compared to my powers. I'm not bragging, it's the truth.  
  
I leave the cemetery. Being around so many dead bodies wigs me out beyond measure, and I begin to be depressive. And anyway, Piper wants me to continue studying my "witch lessons". I think Phoebe accepts me better. Piper may not admit it, but I will always represent Prue's death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" I call, entering the manor. I still feel like a guest here, even though I've been living here for over a month. The house is empty. Something possesses me to go up the stairs, past my room, and into the attic. I run my hands against the worn leather of the BOS, then began flipping through it. I came to the page in the book about the Evil Enchantress. I shuddered, since I nearly died from my own past life-her. "What other fairy tales are real?" I wondered aloud. I didn't want to know. I kept reading. I landed on a page about a particularly vicious warlock, who died. Her name was Scarlett Warren, and she had been pretty powerful in life.  
  
"Scarlett Warren was part of the Warren family of Witches, linked to Marisa Warren. Scarlett and Marisa were half-sisters; brought together by the death of Marisa's other sister Anne. Scarlett was jealous, and began to pursue the Craft more than either of her sisters. She married a witch, Thomas Halliwell, bore him to children and killed him, stealing his powers in the process. She exacted revenge upon Marisa, for making Scarlett feel as if she was worthless always. Alone and poor, Scarlett turned to prostitution, and shortly died by being attacked by two good witches, Elisabeth and Charlotte Halliwell, but not before she sent Elisabeth and Charlotte to an alternate dimension. The ghost of Scarlett Warren is still around, and possesses only the most vulnerable of the Halliwells," I read aloud, then rolled my eyes. The Source didn't kill us yet, what could a dead Witch do to us? Still, it sort of bothered me. What did it mean of 'most vulnerable of the Halliwells'? Would that be Phoebe? I mean, she might've been a witch longest, as was Piper, but she couldn't really premonition a ghost to death, y'know? 


	2. Death

I hurried into the Halliwell home, humming. Cole is happy he's human. Freaked out, yes, but if he's happy, I am. I know he's unhappy that we're not marrying, but he understands. I remember that Paige's green beetle is parked outside, so I hurry up the stairs and knock on her door. Its Paige's room, but in my heart-Prue will always be there. But I need to get over it all. I knock again, and it hits me. a premonition.  
  
*~* Paige is attacking Piper and Phoebe with powers she previously didn't possess. One of Paige's fireballs hits Piper square in the chest, and Piper falls to the ground. Phoebe looks, and Piper is slowly dying.*~*  
  
"Leo!" I cry. What can Leo do about this? I just need someone to talk to. and I'm not up to speaking to Paige about this. In seconds, the blue form of Piper's husband appears in front of me.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?" He asks, the usual concern of a whitelighter. I explain my premonition in its entirety, not caring about the puppy-dog look that he gets when I tell him about Piper's predicted death.  
  
"Talk to your elders. Find out what is making Paige do this and why she's become so powerful. I don't think that's her doing it, and I want to know who or what is," I said, surprising myself by being amazingly calm. Maybe being a middle sister is a fitting role for me. I made little shooing motions with my hands. "And hurry!"  
  
Leo orbed out of there, and I went downstairs to wait for Piper to come home only for me to kick her out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige gasped slightly as a chill went through her. The room began to spin, and, eventually, she hit the ground, and darkness took her.  
  
When she awoke, she wasn't sure how long she'd been lying on the attic's floor. She didn't remember much. Paige shook her head, clearing the cobwebs out. Her memories slowly trickled into her brain, but they were interlaced with the memories of none other but Scarlett Warren's. Paige-Scarlett now- looked around, with mostly distaste, until her dark eyes lay on the Book of Shadows. "Marisa's book," she said, but didn't sound at all like the actual Paige Halliwell. Her voice was much more musical, "what do you know? I must be a," she laughed, "good witch." Scarlett/Paige threw open the door and strode downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched my little sister come down the stairs. Something was not right. She seemed confused. "Paige?" I asked tentatively. She looked at me, but she seemed to be glaring at me. God, where was Leo? Or Piper, or Cole? At first I think the Evil Enchantress found her way back, but she hasn't.  
  
"I don't want you to call me that anymore," she answered. "Call me Scarlett. no, you know what? I don't want to be around you anymore, Sister." She throws a fireball at me, like in the vision. I levitate up, dodging by the barest second. But the next one, I do not dodge. I'm too slow to, and it hits me in the stomach. I scream as I fall to the hard floor. There is not a single mark on me, but its power is making me feel like my very own soul is being destroyed. My last thought is that I'm regretful of not being able to warn Piper, before Death takes me, too. 


	3. After death, there's magick cameos

I wondered where I was. I knew who I was, and what I was. I seemed to be in a Heavenly like place. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form. But I could see. I could see spirits around me. This was a happy place-no warlocks, no worries. Vaguely, I worried for my sisters-after all, the Power of Three bond was broken now, and Piper didn't know about "Scarlett". I looked at the spirits closely-I was now one of them. I met the bright blue eyes of one spirit, and I knew, suddenly.  
  
Prue.  
  
My sister was here. Why not? "Oh my goddess.Prue." I started.  
  
"You must return Phoebe. You're not ready."  
  
So she was the same old Prue. Pushy and bossing people around all the damn time.  
  
"Prudence!" Gram's ghost snapped. "Let the girl stay a while. She won't remember any of it, and the corpse wasn't discovered yet. We know she can't go back on her own."  
  
"Is Mom here?" I asked, my voice cracking. If I had a physical body, I would've bawled. Grams and Prue nodded. "Grams. if I could go back. why can't Prue?"  
  
"Piper's spell didn't work because Prue can't go back. You need to go back, so They will allow it."  
  
I'm sure I grimaced. "How long do I have here?"  
  
"Time doesn't exist here." Prue frowned. "But about three hours."  
  
If I had the breath to, I would've sighed. "Who'dve thought I'd be in Heaven?"  
  
Prue smiled. "You know, you're going to forget being here. but I won't."  
  
I smiled faintly, though I wanted to scream 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE MIDDLE SISTER! I WANT PRUE BACK', but I held it in. 


	4. Piper, Truth..

There's a Hell. I know there is a Hell, contrary to popular Wiccan belief. And I know it is not the place where the Source is. Hell is here. Hell is my life. I know it is. I'm the heroine, and I never get the 'Happily Ever After' I want for the barest second. just the barest, and my life would be better. First Prue, and now Phoebe? When does it end? Why can't I finally die? That is why I keep Paige at arms length, not because I feel she represents Prue's death, but because. every one I care about dies. Except for my husband, who's already dead.  
  
But now, I could only stare at my younger sister, who lay unmoving. Who lies on the floor, looking as if she were asleep, but unbreathing and cold. Very, very cold. Finally, hoarsely, I cry out, "Leo!". My husband orbed in, looking concerned. Finally, my mixed emotions decided on one. Anger. I stood, and screamed at him. "Why? Whitelighters are supposed to protect Witches! What did you do, Leo? Sit on your lazy dead ass? Did you even care at all?"  
  
"Of course I did Piper. But that's the problem."  
  
"What's the problem?" I snarled.  
  
"Phoebe's attacker. was Paige."  
  
I couldn't answer; I could only stare. Finally, Leo elaborated, "Paige has been possessed by a very powerful Warlock. She died maybe a century ago, but she's been known to take the body of especially-weak Halliwells, with low powers or are new to the Craft. The way she kills is she appears to throw a fireball, which actually steals a Witch's soul-which also is the source of their power. It's a painful way to die, but its not long."  
  
"Leo what aren't you telling me?"  
  
Leo sighed. "Scarlett- the witch- is a Warren. What is worse is. Scarlett is Paige."  
  
"We already found that out, Leo!"  
  
"No Scarlett is Paige. In a past life. Phoebe was Marisa. Prue was Anne."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. A Confrontation

I paged through the Book of Shadows in the attic, looking for anything to bring Phoebe back or to kill Scarlett forever. I was to keep it from Cole that Phoebe ever died, lest he attack Paige. Leo was with Them, trying to coax the spirit of Phoebe out of Heaven, without the use of magick. Must be a really nice place, cause its' taking a damn long time. The attic door swung open, and I feared it'd be Cole, who'd discover the corpse that I'd moved up here. Nope, it couldn't be an angsty boyfriend. It just had to be the Witch-Bitch that took over my other sister.  
  
"Let me guess, you're finding a way to vanquish me, for the good of Mankind and to avenge your sister? Marisa was always stupid," Scarlett spoke up first.  
  
I seethed. At least, so far, the warlock didn't exactly figure out Paige's powers.  
  
"Cat got your tongue? Ah, well, so long as you're not doing any pointless poems. Hmm. does this do it?" Scarlett held out her hands. "Book." I watched helplessly as the book disappeared off the thing and reappeared in her hands. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.  
  
"Well, I got what I came for," Scarlett commented lazily. I needed to stall, really good, because Scarlett was turning around and leaving, and the book might mistake her for Paige.  
  
"Wait!" I called. "Where do I fit into this? If Phoebe was Marisa, and Prue was Anne, who was I?"  
  
Scarlett glared coldly. "You know that all things have a death, wherever they may perish, do you not?" She asked. I nodded, at a loss with her explanation.  
  
"Somehow the fates twisted it badly, and you are both Elisabeth and Charlotte Halliwell. two souls in one. And I am not having you 'vanquish' me any longer, is that clear?"  
  
I blinked in confusion. How could two souls be merged into one? "Huh?" 


	6. Heaven

I looked up from crying. I had been in Heaven for two-thirds of my predicted time from Prue, and had since realized I could cry.  
  
"Mom," I stated, calmly.  
  
"Yes, honey, I'm here," Patti Halliwell's voice broke when she said it, and Phoebe realized too, she was crying. "Oh, honey, you can't be here. You can't. Your charming white-lighter will be here. He's convinced Them," the word 'Them' was said with a wry tone, " that its important for you to be alive. I wish I could spend time with you."  
  
How simple Mom made it sound, as if my older sister's boyfriend was picking me up from the movies because a date abandoned me. It wasn't simple, and no matter how many demons we vanquished, it would /never/ be simple. Regardless, I smiled wanly, and nodded. I didn't dare form words, because if I did, my voice would be just like hers, and we'd both cry, and being here with mom, and Grams, and Prue would make me want to stay and be dead- Charmed Ones be damned.  
  
"Your time here is almost up." Mom said, almost wistfully.  
  
"I. want. no, I need to remember this," I finally croaked out. "I need to."  
  
"Oh, but honey, you will. Some day. But for the time being." Mom sighed. "I feel that when you go, I'll be all 'Give Piper and Paige my love', but you won't remember."  
  
I didn't care. I just wanted her to hold me and comfort me, and let me cry. 


	7. Scarlett and Paige

Scarlett paced angrily. Things were not going successfully, and the spirit of the little bitch was always battling with her for control. Apparently, little Paige Matthews didn't find being used for evil so fun.  
  
Aww. poor "baby".  
  
"You're a fuck up," Scarlett snarled to, who some people would've considered herself, Paige.  
  
You get that idea how?Paige retorted. You're the one who doesn't know half your plan, and you need to use to accomplish it!  
  
"Excuse me, I have my plan perfectly. Except Marisa's soul is in Heaven, Charlotte and Elisabeth froze me before they could join Marisa, and Anne was dead again before I got a chance to kill her!"  
  
Who, and what are you talking about? I only saw you kill Phoebe. Which now no one is going to trust me. Paige snapped mentally in response.  
  
"That's the least of your problems, little girl. I will destroy each and everyone of them. body, mind, and soul. And if you live through the ordeal, its going to torment you forever that you were a pawn in killing your sisters."  
  
Scarlett smiled coolly. "Yes, you're not only the pawn, you're the key player. Things are looking much better-even from a cynic's point of view. Oh, don't feel that way, girl, it will be quick for them, and any who try to oppose me." 


	8. Deceit?

1 "Piper, help."  
  
The voice called me. I faltered-it was Paige's, but she didn't exactly seem the type to win your trust at this point. "I need you, quickly," Paige added.  
  
"That's what they all say, before they try to kill you," I retorted hesitantly. I could almost hear Paige roll her eyes.  
  
"Piper, I don't have much time. I've only gained control for a little bit," Paige answered me, almost in an Ice Queen tone.  
  
"Fine, but I'll have you know I'm fully equipped to blow you up."  
  
"I know."  
  
I made my way to the source of her voice, the second floor. One more door, and I would've reached the attic. Yet it was empty. "Paige?"  
  
"Piper," this voice was definitely troubled, "I need you to do me a favor and not listen to anything I have to say-"  
  
"Where are you?" I asked.  
  
"Piper, it doesn't matter. Whatever you hear from me, to call you, its best that you-" There was a strangled gasp, and I realized Paige and Scarlett must be battling for control of her. "Shut up you little whore, don't you dare ruin this for me!" I heard Paige-or rather Scarlett hiss, not very far from where I was standing. They were in the attic.  
  
"Leo!" I called without intending to or realizing I did so, until my husband orbed in, and he was not alone.  
  
Phoebe was with him, but not in an actual solid form. She was much like the spirits of Grams or Mom when we called upon them.  
  
"Oh, my God, Piper, I was in Heaven, and. I forgot," the last two words were a choked sob. "I forgot. It was so amazing. and. I just forgot."  
  
"What is it Piper?" Leo asked me, his usual white-lighter concern.  
  
"I had an idea-I don't know if its even possible. but. where is Phoebe?" I thought she was gone, ran off to some place for spirits. But then I heard a strangled gasp from Scarlett, who no doubt seen one of her victims come back to life, and I realized where she was. 


	9. Phoebe

I sat up, stunned. Where was I? Who was I? And then the events of the past day came flooding back to me. I was in the attic. And the woman who killed me was standing before me, shrieking.  
  
Scarlett had killed a lot, yet none of her victims had never come back from the dead. She knew Marisa, who was called Phoebe in this life, had died, she had felt her spirit slipping away, till she was gone. This was-even for the ghost of a warlock, sharing a body-impossible.  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight," I snarled to Scarlett.  
  
"I killed you before, I could just as easily do it again," Scarlett responded, advancing me. At least she stopped shrieking. Suddenly she stopped, uncertainly. As if there was some huge inner struggle and one part wanted her dead, and the other did not.  
  
"Do not ruin my plan!" Scarlett yelled in frustration suddenly. And then replied, to herself, "Why not? She's my sister. Did any of your victims ever tell you what a pain in the ass it is to share a body with you?"  
  
"Sorry princess, but mine has already rotted away. And you look so much like me!" Scarlett replied to her own comments again. I didn't hesitate. This was a life or death situation, and whether my sister was in there or not anymore, I needed to get out of here. Okay, premonition and levitation is useless, especially when Scarlett was holding the Book of Shadows. I rose, facing her, then kicked outwardly. The book went flying, but she fell backwards into the stand for the book. I caught the book.  
  
"That's mine!" Scarlett snarled after me, having problems getting up because Paige was somehow holding her back and making her confused. I didn't hesitate getting out of the room, and slamming the door shut, which really wouldn't be an obstacle for Scarlett. 


	10. Fin

Things were _highly_ not going as planned. The witches had their book back, which **really** made me mad. They would've all been _dead_, had it not been for the do-gooder I shared a body with.

"I hope you're happy," I snapped to Paige.

__

Thrilled. So why do you want to destroy the Charmed Ones? At least everyone else has an excuse.

"The Charmed ones?" 

__

Duh. I thought you knew. Isn't that your reason for wanting us dead? Because of who we are?

"So you and your pathetic sisters are the Charmed Ones. No wonder everything is going wrong. No, little girl, that's not why I want you dead. I hear them down there, can't you? Plotting… against **me.**"

__

The Source is damaged; Cole and we did that, what makes you think you could do better?

"Because you can't kill _me_, without killing _yourself_."

"Scarlett!" The voice was sharp, familiar to me. Even after more than a century, I remember the voice. 

"Marisa, what are you doing here? You are alive. You're Phoebe."

"It is true, Scarlett, I didn't sell my soul to remain on Earth, a miserable, pathetic thing sharing the lives of someone unwilling, as you have done. But, only a _part_ of me is in the girl, Phoebe Halliwell."

"How does it feel, being born into the part of a celebrity?" I asked, sarcasm evident in my voice. "You are, after all, one of the legendary Charmed Ones." 

"I know, Scarlett. I'm putting an end to your games."

I laughed, because the legendary Charmed Ones wish to kill me, and have yet to do so, but my sister—my dead sister thinks she could stop me? It is quite humorous.

"You laugh, but you're a coward," Marisa continued, playing upon the one thing that is my downfall: my pride. "You share the body of the living, to rise to my challenge, yet not confront me yourself."

Shakily, I reply, "I am not a coward, I am smart. I could always find another body…"

"Then why not leave the girl alone, oh Smart one? If you have the chance to find another body, why are you so afraid to give this one up, and finally confront me? Cowardice." 

Quickly, I leave Paige's body—no longer is she my vessel. Paige hits the ground, yet not unconscious. Marisa smiled at this. "You were right—it was smarts. Yet your intelligence did not save you, because of something that got in the way—you've always felt lower than I. You wish to prove yourself better." 

I roll my eyes. "Spare me, Marisa." 

Paige is gone, probably off to alert her sisters. I can hear them whispering—a plan. Against me, more than likely. Of course. The famous ones—the Charmed Ones—come into the attic. The one called Piper smiles at my sister. "Thank you, Marisa, for all your help," she says, and only now do I realize it's a trap. Phoebe holds up a scrap of paper, a lamely written spell on her part, I bet. It was a spell, as the three of them say, 

__

Spirit of a Halliwell

Be at rest with this spell

Go away you stupid bitch

Before we're found dead in a ditch.

On the last line, Paige and Piper were hesitant, but Phoebe was strong. It doesn't matter—the power of three was against me, and I lost. My soul slipped away from the manor, to go wherever. Probably Hell. I'm scared…

****

-The end-

__


	11. Author's note

This is my Author's Note. This, I've written because I realize I didn't put a disclaimer, or an authors note. I realize that Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo, and the mention of Cole does not belong to me. However, Scarlett, Charlotte, Elisabeth, and Marisa do. I also realize many of you think 'warlock' means male witch, and as a Wiccan, I want to correct that, saying warlock means traitor, and has no meaning of witch outside of Charmed, but this is a Charmed fic so it means traitorous, or evil witch. I realize the concept is farfetched, but I was bored, and no one did anything but fuel me with his or her praise. So, there you go. Flame me if you want, I didn't like you anyway. Just kidding. Have a lovely day! ( 


End file.
